


The Amazing Race: Owl House Episode 2

by hadrizzzzz



Series: The Amazing Race: Owl House [3]
Category: The Amazing Race RPF, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Teams head to the Philippines for this leg of the race! Teams get down and dirty for the Roadblock while they test their communication skills in one of the tasks. Which team will be the first to be eliminated from the race? Find out on this episode of The Amazing Race!
Series: The Amazing Race: Owl House [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000320
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	The Amazing Race: Owl House Episode 2

The Amazing Race: Owl House  
Episode 2: I’m not in Beast Keeping  
Hadri(voiceover): Last time on The Amazing Race, 10 teams from The Owl House battle it out for a chance to win one million snails! The first leg took place in Singapore where teams found out what they were up against by having to face the challenges laid out for them! Some teams breezed through while some teams struggled to catch up! Eda and Lilith proved that they were the most adaptable by leading the pack and finishing first winning them an advantage in the game! The demons King and Tibbles struggled at the Detour and fell at the back of the pack! However, they were given a second chance to prove themselves from a surprise non-elimination! 10 teams still remain, who will be eliminated first?!  
(The teams are awake at 5am ready to start the next leg of the race. They are shown leaving according to the position they placed in the first leg)  
Eda and Lilith- 1st to depart  
Eda: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the 7am flight……………..’  
Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘To the Philippines’!  
Lilith (conf.): Being in first place we were the first team to go and it seems we were going to the Philippines. Never heard of it but it sounds rather interesting.  
Eda (conf.): Philippines! Sounds exquisite! Phil-li-peens!!!!!  
Edric and Emira- 2nd to depart  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the 7am flight to the Philippines’!  
Emira (conf.): We’ll be going to a place called the Philippines. I don’t know where that is but it sounds like a nice place!  
Edric (conf.): Hopefully they have something cool there! Do they eat bats there?  
Alador and Odalia- 3rd to depart  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the 7am flight to the Philippines’!  
Alador: Never heard of that place.  
Luz and Amity- 4th to depart  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the 7am flight to the Philippines’!  
Luz (conf.): Ooohhh the Philippines interesting! I’ve heard a lot about this place and it seems rather interesting and fun fact Philippines was a Spanish colony so I would love to see the Spanish colony sites while I’m there!  
Elm and Hickory- 5th to depart  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the 7am flight to the Philippines’!  
Elm: New day new place on Earth to discover.  
Boscha and Skara- 6th to depart  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the 8am flight to the Philippines’!  
Skara: What is a Philippines?  
Boscha: Don’t know don’t care but we’ll go there soon. Alright?!  
Willow and Gus- 7th to depart  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the 8am flight to the Philippines’!  
Gus: Yay another part of the human world!  
Willow (conf.): I was kinda confused when I found out we were taking a later flight than my parents. I thought it was a mistake but apparently some teams got an hour earlier than us. That worries me and Gus because that means that it would be harder to catch up if we started later.  
Hieronymus and Perry- 8th to depart  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the 8am flight to the Philippines’!  
Hieronymus (conf.): I’m already 70 years old and I have learnt more things in my life in this race than I ever did in my entire life in The Boiling Isles.   
Perry (conf.): Wonder where we’re going next!  
Viney and Jerbo- 9th to depart  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the 8am flight to the Philippines’!  
Viney: New leg new beginnings!  
Jerbo (conf.): When we got second last in that leg we were not very happy especially Viney over here!   
Viney (conf.): Hopefully this leg will bring us good luck and we can zoom our way in front!   
King and Tibbles- Last to depart  
King and Tibbles: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the 8am flight to the Philippines’!  
Tibbles (conf.): So we were saved by a ray of hope by not being eliminated so that only motivates us further to do better. Maybe this new place would suit us better.   
King (conf.): I’m readier than ever to crush the dreams of the competition! Thank the titan for giving us this chance we won’t mess this up!  
Hadri: The teams are now boarding their flight. The teams who got first to fifth in the first leg will be taking the earlier flight which leaves at 7am!  
(The teams enter the airplane looking around rather amazed)  
Eda: (Looks around) Nice! Is this like a giant staff which supports many humans to fly from one place to another?  
Luz: Yes Eda we call this an airplane.  
Lilith: Well it could use a little bit more space though. It’s really packed in here.  
Luz (conf.): It was so funny seeing everyone looking so confused and lost in the airplane. To be fair unlike here on Earth humans don’t own flying staffs so we needed to build things to fly.   
Amity (conf.): I was amazed as well but I had other things on my mind. Like my family for example.  
(Edric and Emira are messing around by pillow fighting each other)  
Odalia: Edric! Emira! Behave yourselves!  
(Meanwhile Elm and Hickory try to engage in a friendly conversation with the Blight parents but they ignore them as usual)  
Odalia (conf.): Ughhhhh why did we have to be with the people we don’t like? Like yes all the Blights were here but did we have to share it with those loathsome Clawthorne sisters and those lower-class parents of that child?!  
Alador(conf.): And we’re still not approving our youngest daughter’s relationship with that human girl. I won’t intervene but I’m not going to change my mind!  
Elm (conf.): I admit the teams here weren’t really a friendly bunch especially Alador and Odalia but we just tried to not think about it and enjoy the ride.  
Hickory (conf.): I’m actually concerned about our daughter! She’s in the other one and she’s very shy I hope she’s okay!  
Hadri: The other 5 teams will be taking the 8am flight which will arrive at the Philippines a little later!  
Gus: Woahhhhhhh we’re in a human vehicle! Dad this is a dream come true!  
Perry: Yes son I’m as excited as you!  
Perry (conf.): My son is the light of my life! Even though we’re in different teams it’s nice to see him excited and enjoying himself!  
Hiernonymus (conf.): He always had a thing for human culture.   
(Meanwhile Boscha is rather irritated with all the noise and chaos around her)  
Boscha (conf.): Like why did we have to be in this what do you call it ‘plane’ with these witches again?! Like don’t get me wrong I don’t like anyone in this race except for Skara here but I’d rather be with the other team compared to these teams.  
(Boscha decides to disturb King and Tibbles out of boredom)  
Boscha: Hehe! (Uses her arm to stretch towards King’s bag of peanuts and snatch it from him)  
King: Hey give it back!  
King (conf.): That Boscha is so rude! Hey at least I don’t go around taking people’s things in front of them! I swear I hope she and her friend of hers get eliminated first!  
Tibbles (conf.): Okay I’ll admit I would’ve done it if I were her.   
(The first plane then reaches Manila International Airport. The 5 teams on the flight quickly make a run for it once they clear upon arrival)  
Eda: Let’s go Lilith!  
(Everyone rushes to the clue box located directly at the exit of the airport)  
Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Nuestra Senora de Gracia Church………….  
Amity: (Reads clue) ‘where you will receive your first task’!  
Emira: Let’s go let’s go!  
(The teams quickly hop into a cab)  
Hadri: The ruins of this church which was built in 1630 is a symbol of the Spanish occupation of the Philippines and is the oldest cultural landmark in Makati City! Teams will have to race here to find their next clue!  
(The teams are all rushing their cab driver to the location)  
Luz: Hurry! Prisa Prisa! (Urges the cab driver)  
Amity (conf.): We came in fourth in the first leg and I was beaten by my family members of all the people. I want to prove that I’m capable and maybe even try to beat them in this leg. And also to prove that I made the right decision in choosing my race partner.  
Luz (conf.): I have the home ground woo!   
Lilith: (Looks behind) I see another of these ‘taxi’s’ behind us. That’s a good sign.  
Eda: Don’t think about them think about going forward!  
Lilith (conf.): So we got first place in the previous leg and that motivated us to repeat our success.   
Eda (conf.): Yeah we wanna get first again! And again! And again! Eat our dust!!!!!  
(Eda and Lilith are shown arriving at the church ruins first)  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 1st place  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Play a game of Pukpok Palayok to receive you next clue’.  
Hadri: For this task teams will have to play a traditional Filipino game of Pukpok Palayok. For this task one team member will be blindfolded and they will have to smash a clay pot which is hanging up above which contains their next clue! The other member will have to use a tambourine to guide their partner in the process but only via hitting the tambourine! If they use any verbal commands they will have to restart the task!  
Eda: (To Lilith) Okay so who wants to be blindfolded?  
Lilith: I think you should be blindfolded.  
Eda: Okay then.  
Lilith (conf.): I believe that I have the better sense of direction and strategy so I decided to be the guide.  
Eda (conf.): And I like to break stuff!  
Lilith: (Talks to the judge) So I CAN’T use any verbal commands only this thing?  
(The judge nods his head)  
Lilith: Okay then. (Discusses with Eda about her strategy) Alright here’s the plan the louder and faster I play this it means that you’re closer. The softer it is it means it’s further. Got it?  
Eda: Got it! (Gets blindfolded)  
(Eda and Lilith then attempt it. Lilith hits the tambourine accordingly as Eda swings the bat randomly trying to hit it)  
Eda (conf.): So I didn’t know what I was doing because Lilly here was just hitting the tambourine like she was performing on stage. I was just swinging it around like a crazy witch lady!  
(Eda swings the bat around the clay pot but for some reason hasn’t hit it)  
Lilith: (Hits the tambourine as hard as possible) Cmon Edalyn it’s right there!!! (Frustrated tone)  
Judge: No no restart! (Drags Eda back to the starting point)  
Lilith (conf.): I was trying to lead her but she just can’t hit the darn thing! What did you expect me to do I got angry obviously and we had to start over! We’re gonna be behind!  
(Meanwhile the other 7am flight teams have already arrived at the church ruins)  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 2nd place  
Edric: (Reads clue) ‘Play a game of Pukpok Palayok’…………..  
Emira: So do you want to be blindfolded?  
Edric: Fine I’ll do it!  
(Edric gets blindfolded while the judge instructs Emira what to do)  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 3rd place  
Luz: So you want to be the guide or the blindfolded one?  
Amity: I be the guide!  
Amity (conf.): I feel like I have a better sense of direction so I decided to be the guide while Luz is very reckless so her being the one to smash the pot, totally her!  
Luz (conf.): I was ready to smash and crash!  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 4th place  
Odalia: You’ll be blindfolded and I’ll be the guide.  
Alador: If you insist dear.  
Odalia (conf.): No offence but I don’t want to look like a fool being blindfolded to try to smash some dumb pot! Besides Alador here is taller so he’d reach it more easily.  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 5th place  
Elm: (Points to Hickory) Blindfolded?  
Hickory: Yup I’ll do it!  
Hickory (conf.): Elm as usual being the one making the decisions among us! I don’t mind that though it’s just that sometimes I feel like we should mix things up a little don’t you know?  
Elm (conf.): Hey I have my strengths and you have yours. That’s why we’re a team!  
(Meanwhile the 8am flight teams are making a run towards the clue box)  
Skara: Hurry Boscha let’s move!  
Boscha: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Nuestra Senora de Gracia Church………….  
Gus: (Reads clue) ‘where you will receive your first task’!  
Boscha: (Grabs Skara’s hand as she runs) Let’s move Skara quickly!  
(Meanwhile King and Tibbles have received a different set of instructions)  
King: (Reads clue) ‘You have received a Speed Bump penalty for this leg……………’  
Tibbles: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Plaza Miranda where your task awaits you’!  
King: Alright let’s move we need to catch up and FAST!  
Tibbles: On it! (Runs to a cab and quickly gets inside along with King)  
Hadri: A Speed Bump is a task only the team who gets last on a non-elimination leg will have to perform! For their Speed Bump the team has to head to this stall at Plaza Miranda where they sell balut! Balut is a fertilized duck embryo which has been boiled and it’s eaten by the locals here in the Philippines! The team which gets this task has to eat 4 balut each in order to continue on the race!  
King: Hey so what is this ‘balut’ thing they’re talking about?  
Tibbles: Don’t know but we’ll find out.  
(Meanwhile back in the Pukpok Palayok task Lilith is trying to get Eda to break the clay pot)  
Lilith: (Hits the tambourine more vigorously as Eda is swinging around the pot)  
(Eda does her best by swinging the bat as wildly as possible and she eventually lands a good hit on the pot. The clue card then falls to the ground from the pot)  
Lilith: You did it Edalyn you did it! There’s our clue! (Grabs the clue card from the ground and tears it open)  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Pila Muncipal Centre in Pila, Laguna via bus’!  
Eda: Let’s go!  
(Eda and Lilith then board the nearby bus. The bus then drives off)  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 1st place  
Hadri: Teams will have to take a 2-hour bus ride to the Pila Municipal Centre in Pila, Laguna to receive their next clue!  
(Meanwhile the other teams are struggling with the Pukpok Palayok game)  
Emira: (As she hits the tambourine) It’s right there Edric!  
Judge: No restart! (Drags Edric to the starting point)  
(Meanwhile Luz is swinging her bat in the air nowhere near the clay pot)  
Amity: (Exhales in frustration as she hits her tambourine harder)  
(Meanwhile Alador is also swinging the bat around randomly and for some reason moving towards Odalia)  
Odalia: Alador noooooooooo you’re getting to close!!!! (Hits her tambourine rather anxiously)  
Judge: No restart! (Drags Alador to the starting point)  
Odalia (conf.): How dare you trying to hit your wife like that! (Slaps Alador in the shoulder)  
Alador (conf.): Hey it wasn’t my fault! I couldn’t see!  
(Meanwhile at the Speed Bump King and Tibbles have arrived at the balut stall)  
King: I see it! (Points at the stall and runs towards it)  
King (conf.): I didn’t care what we had to do we just wanted to get outta there as quickly as we could!  
(The stall owner then greets them and hands them two plates of balut with each plate having 4 pieces of balut)  
Tibbles (conf.): So we saw the thing and we were like ‘That’s it?’ It was just some duck egg thing c’mon I’ve seen and eaten far more dangerous things back in The Boiling Isles! Humans really are that weak!  
(King then stuffs all the balut in his mouth and chews them away)  
King: (Chews the balut and examines the taste) Hmmm tastes like eggs. A little too salty though.  
Tibbles: (As he’s eating the balut) Could use a little more flavouring………………  
(King then swallows them all down and opens his mouth to prove that he’s finished)  
Stall owner: Good!  
(King notices that Tibbles is taking his own sweet time to eat the balut)  
King: Hey Tibbles hurry we have a race to run! Move it you fat pig! (Lands a hard pat on Tibble’s back)  
Tibbles: Okay………………. (In a sarcastic tone as he finishes up the balut)  
(Tibbles then swallows the balut and opens his mouth to prove that he’s finished)  
Stall owner: Good! (Passes them their clue)  
King and Tibbles: Yeahhhhhh!!!! (As they take the clue from him)  
Tibbles: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Nuestra Senora de Gracia Church’……………..  
King: What are we waiting for let’s go!  
(King and Tibbles quickly get into their cab)  
(Back at the Pukpok Palayok task Hickory is getting rather close to hitting the pot)  
Elm: (Hits the tambourine very loudly to signify that he’s close)  
(Hickory is able to land a hard swing on the pot breaking it open revealing the clue card)  
Elm: You did it dear you hit it! (Runs towards the clue card)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Pila Municipal Centre in Pila, Laguna via bus’!  
Hickory: Let’s go dear! (Runs to the bus with Elm)  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 2nd place  
Odalia: (Notices that Elm and Hickory are leaving) What they’re through already? Alador hurry! (Hits the tambourine very intensely)  
Judge: No no restart! (Drags Alador back to the starting point)  
Odalia (conf.): I just couldn’t believe it. The Parks have already passed us!  
Alador (conf.): We just knew we had to pick up the pace if we didn’t want to fall behind.  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus as well as Boscha and Skara have arrived at the church ruins)  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 6th place  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Play a game of Pukpok Palayok’…………….  
Boscha and Skara- Currently in 7th place  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘to receive your next clue!’  
Gus: Can I be blindfolded? I just really want to hit the thing!  
Willow: Okay Gus………………  
Skara: I’m not sure if I can hit it I’m not good with directions…..  
Boscha: Fine I’ll be blindfolded!  
(Meanwhile Luz is able to finally hit the clay pot after multiple attempts)  
Amity: (Sees that Luz broke the pot) Luz you got it!  
(Amity then runs to the clue and grabs it. Luz then hugs Amity as they read the clue)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Pila Municipal Centre in Pila, Laguna via bus’!  
(Luz and Amity then run to the bus waiting at the side. It happens to be the same bus Elm and Hickory are in. The bus doors then close just as Luz and Amity get in and it drives off)  
Luz: Woooo right on time! (High-fives Amity)  
Luz (conf.): Unfortunately I didn’t have time to say hi to Willow and Gus but I hope they know what to do!  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 3rd place  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are attempting the Pukpok Palayok. Gus is blindfolded whilst Willow is the one directing with the tambourine)  
Gus: (Randomly hits the air with a bat) Willow where am I going?!  
(Willow grumbles as she hits the tambourine as she doesn’t want to risk starting over)  
Boscha: Skara please help I don’t seem to be hitting anything!  
Skara: It’s just to your left! (As she is hitting the tambourine)  
Judge: No no restart! (Drags Boscha back to the starting point)  
Boscha: Grrrrr CMON!!!! Skara!  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo and Hieronymus and Perry have arrived)  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 8th place  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Play a game of Pukpok Palayok’…………………..  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in 9th place  
Hieronymus and Perry: ‘to receive your next clue!  
Viney: Jerbo you be blindfolded! You have better reach!  
Jerbo: If you say so.  
Perry: Bump you lead!   
Hieronymus: Hey that works for me.  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith have arrived at Pila Municipal Centre. They notice the clue box and quickly run towards it)  
Eda: (Notices the clue) It’s a Roadblock!  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Who has the animal instinct’?  
(Eda then cheekily smiles at Lilith)  
Lilith: Alright I’ll do it then!  
Hadri: Carabaos are native to the Philippines and are used for farming for the locals! For this Roadblock one team member must guide a carabao one through a muddy race track! If they require the handler’s assistance at any point they must restart from the beginning!  
(Lilith then listens to the handler’s instructions)  
Handler: Remember if you want it to move say ‘Heyyyyyy’! And if you want it to stop say ‘Hoooooooo’! And this thing is to use it to steer left and right.  
Lilith (conf.): I do have to handle beasts back at The Emepror’s Coven but not as hands on like this. But if I say the commands right they should listen so I guess it may not be too hard?  
Lilith: Heyyyyyyyy!!!!! (Instructs the carabao)   
(The carabao then moves as instructed. However Lilith wants to steer it but is unable to)  
Lilith: Hooo! Hooooo! HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Tries to stop the carabao from moving)  
(The carabao then stops suddenly causing Lilith to fall face first in the mud upon impact)  
Eda: Hahahahaha! (Notices Lilith has fallen into the mud)  
Lilith (conf.): What I told it to stop but it didn’t listen! Great now I’ll be spending hours getting mud off my hair!  
(Back at the Pukpok Palayok task Edric is still struggling to hit the clay pot)  
Edric: (Swings the bat randomly around the pot but not hitting it)  
Emira (conf.): Edric was SOOOOOOOO bad at it! Like it was just right in front of him but for some reason he just couldn’t hit it!  
Edric (conf.): You were hitting the tambourine so loudly how could I tell?! I couldn’t see!  
Emira (conf.): And teams which came later started passing us……  
(Gus successfully hits the clay pot revealing their clue)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Pila Municipal Centre in Pila, Laguna via bus’!  
Gus: Wohoo I don’t know what a bus is but I wanna get in one! (Runs off with Willow)  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 4th place  
(Alador then makes one good swing and hits the clay pot)  
Odalia: You did it dear! Took you long enough…………..   
Alador and Odalia: ‘Head to Pila Municipal Centre in Pila, Laguna via bus’!  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 5th place  
(Boscha then successfully hits her clay pot as well)  
Skara: Boscha I see the clue! (Runs to the clue card)  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Pila Municipal Centre in Pila, Laguna via bus’!  
Boscha and Skara- Currently in 6th place  
(Apparently Willow and Gus, Alador and Odalia as well as Boscha and Skara are in the same bus. The bus door then closes and drives off)  
Boscha: Hey look who else happens to be here! (Secretly points to Willow and Gus)  
Skara: You’re not gonna do anything to them right?  
Boscha: Nah not worth it!  
Odalia: Ughhhhh this vehicle is so warm! (Fans herself) And worse we have to be in the same bus with those kids!  
Alador: Whatever dear they’re not important. Yeah it’s really warm here though. (Tries to open the window)  
Willow (conf.): Seeing those two teams complain just makes me feel so much anger. Like why did we have to be in the same vehicle as the two teams who hate me the most?  
Gus (conf.): Well at the bright side it was only for two hours! Oh wait that WAS a long time and I was sweating bricks while in there.  
Willow (conf.): I didn’t know what was worse, the heat or that they were looking at me with their smug faces like they were laughing at us. Probably the second one.  
(Meanwhile King and Tibbles have arrived at the church ruins)  
King and Tibbles: (Reads clue) ‘Play a game of Pukpok Palayok’…………………..  
King: I’ll be the one blindfolded! I wanna smash that thing!  
Tibbles- If you insist.  
King and Tibbles- Currently in last place  
(Back at the Municipal Centre Elm and Hickory as well as Luz and Amity have arrived at the clue box)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Who has the animal instinct’?  
Hickory: Guess it’s me!  
Hickory (conf.): I work with beasts and creatures quite a bit so this was something which suited me well.  
Luz: Oohhhhhh a Roadblock! (Reads clue) ‘Who has the animal instinct’?  
Amity: Guess I’ll do it then……………  
Luz (conf.): I wasn’t super confident about it so I felt that Amity should’ve done it.  
Amity (conf.): Handling buffaloes………. in mud……………… this is a first for me!  
(Meanwhile Lilith is still trying to steer the carabao)  
Lilith: HO HO HOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Tries to stop the carabao)  
(The carabao then starts walking around in circles)  
Lilith (conf.): I honestly don’t know how long I was there! That beast just kept on going round and round and round like it wasn’t even listening to me!  
Eda (conf.): To be fair I don’t think ANYONE listens to YOU! (Snarky tone)  
(As Lilith is trying to steer the carabao Hickory and Amity are ready to steer theirs)  
Hickory: HEYYYY!!!!! (Commands the carabao to move)  
Amity: HEYYYYY!!!!! (Commands the carabao to move)  
(Hickory seems to be steering the carabao rather well)  
Elm: You can do it honey! (Claps)  
(Meanwhile Amity is having trouble steering her carabao)  
Amity: Hey Hey Hey!!!!!!! (As she tries to steer it towards the right)  
Amity (conf.): I don’t know why but it just didn’ want to move right! It just kept on going off course!  
Amity: HOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!   
(The carabao then stops dead in it’s tracks causing Amity to trip)  
Amity: AHHHHH!!!! (Trips on the mud below)  
Luz: (Giggles) Calm down Amity you can do it slowly…………….  
(Back at the Pukpok Palayok task King is trying to hit the clay pot)  
King: (Swings the bat around) Haiyah! Take this!  
Tibbles (conf.): So King here was just swinging it around like some madman! Like he wasn’t even facing it the right way!  
(Tibbles then goes towards King and hits the tambourine as close to his face as possible to hint to him that he is facing the wrong direction)  
King: Hey why are you in my face about it! (Accidentally hits Tibbles with the bat)  
Tibbles: Ouch! (Falls to the ground upon impact) You were facing the wrong way!  
Judge: No restart! (Drags King and Tibbles back to the starting point)  
King (conf.): And because of him we had to start all over again!  
Tibbles (conf.): Hey you were the one who was facing the wrong way suddenly it’s my fault now?!  
(Meanwhile Edric is still trying his best to hit the pot. He constantly keeps swinging the bat and he finally hits the clay pot releasing the clue)  
Emira: Edric you got it! (Runs to Edric and hugs him)  
Emira (conf.): And finally he hit it! What a miracle!  
Edric (conf.): Took 12 restarts but it was worth it!  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Pila Municipal Centre in Pila, Laguna via bus’!  
Edric: Yeah we’re taking a bus! What is a bus?!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 7th place  
(Meanwhile Jerbo is trying to hit the clay pot with Viney’s help)  
Viney: (Grumbles under her breath as she hits the tambourine as hard as she can)  
(Jerbo then swings the bat as hard as he can hoping that he hits the clay pot. Lucky for him the lucky swing is able to break the base of the pot causing the clue to fall out)  
Viney: Yeahhhhhh Jerbo! (Picks up the clue card)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Pila Municipal Centre in Pila, Laguna via bus’!  
Viney: Let’s move!  
Jerbo (conf.): Yeahhhhhh we’re not last this time!  
(Meanwhile King and Tibbles are still struggling to communicate with each other)  
Tibbles (conf.): It was really annoying! I started seeing the teams go one by one and still King hasn’t landed a close hit on the pot! It was pretty clear that we were gonna get last again at this pace!  
King (conf.): Hey I was trying my best! I was blindfolded what did you want me to do?! Like I could’ve cheated but yeah I wasn’t gonna do that.  
(Meanwhile Perry has successfully hit the clay pot after a few failed attempts)  
Hieronymus: Perry you did it! (Walks towards the clue card and picks it off the ground)  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Pila Municipal Centre in Pila, Laguna via bus’!  
Perry: Next task let’s go!  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in 9th place  
(Hieronymus and Perry then enter the bus. Edric and Emira and Viney and Jerbo happen to be in the bus as well)  
Edric: Hey guys look it’s Principal Bump! (Waves at Hieronymus and Perry)  
Hieronymus (conf.): I admit the kids in school do like me.   
(The bus then drives off)  
Viney: (Talks to Edric and Emira) Hey I see you two around school but we never really had the chance to talk. I’m Viney!  
Emira: Hi I’m Emira and this is Edric! You guys did well back there!  
Viney (conf.): Well we were in for a long ride so I decided why not get to know the other teams a little better. The twins Edric and Emira they seemed really cool so we talked to them and hey we got along really well!  
Jerbo (conf.): I could tell that you were totally into them Viney. I can see it in your eyes!  
Viney (conf.): Oh shut up!  
Edric: Hey wanna play a prank on Principal Bump?  
Viney: We don’t have our magic remember?  
Emira: Yeah but we can do something else………….  
(The kids sneak towards Principal Bump who is asleep)  
Edric: BOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Shocks Principal Bump awake)  
Hieronymus: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Jolts awake in shock)  
Edric, Emira, Viney and Jerbo: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! (High-fives each other)  
Edric (conf.): It was fun talking to the Detention track duo. Mum and dad would never let us hang out with people like them.  
Emira (conf.): But in actuality they’re really great people! We should hang out with them more.  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus, Boscha and Skara and Alador and Odalia have arrived)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Who has the animal instinct’?  
Willow: I think I’ll do this one.  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Who has the animal instinct’?  
Boscha: Skara you do!  
Skara: But I already did the last Roadblock! It’s your turn!  
Boscha: I don’t care you know I’m not good with animals! You do it!  
Skara: Alright……………..  
Boscha (conf.): No offense to all the animal lovers out there but I’m not a fan of beasts and animals! So there was NO WAY I was doing it!  
Skara (conf.): I think they’re kinda cool! But it was muddy so I was kinda nervous because I didn’t want to get my clothes dirty.  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Who has the animal instinct’?  
Odalia: (Notices the teams entering the muddy fields and the large carabaos grunting) Nope Alador you do it!  
Alador: Okay then……………..  
Odalia: (conf.): No! I did not pick this outfit for me to get dirty! And to be near those filthy creatures I just can’t! The smell is already putting me off!  
Alador (conf.): So it’s me again…………………….. Usually I let the handlers do it but guess I’ll have to do it myself.  
(Willow, Skara and Alador are then guiding their respective carabaos)  
Willow: HEYYYYY!!!!! (Commands the carabao to move)  
Skara: HEYYYYY!!!!! (Commands the carabao to move)  
Alador: HEYYYYY!!!!! (Commands the carabao to move)  
(Willow then guides the carabao without much problems)  
Willow: Good boy!! (Pats the carabao)  
Willow (conf.): Maybe plants is not the only thing I’m good at. I should totally do Beast Keeping as well!  
(Meanwhile Skara and Alador are struggling with handling their carabaos)  
Skara: (Realises her carabao is going towards the wrong direction) HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
Alador: (Tries to steer the carabao right but it turns left instead) HOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
(Alador’s carabao however doesn’t seem to listen to Alador’s instructions and keeps on trotting. Alador tries to force stop him but the carabao is too heavy causing him to trip)  
Alador: (Holds on to the ropes) AHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Falls into the mud below)  
Alador (conf.): I tried to ask it to stop but for some reason it didn’t want to listen!   
Odalia (conf.): You’re lucky that they’re not dry clean only. Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to see my husband fall like that in front of the other teams?  
Alador (conf.): How do you think I felt?!  
(Meanwhile Lilith has finally led her carabao to the finish line)  
Lilith: Yeahhhhh!!!! I was starting to like you! (Strokes the carabao’s head gently)  
(The handler then passes Eda and Lilith their clue card)  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Cuartel de Santo Domingo to receive your next clue’!  
Hadri: Cuartel de Santo Dominigo is an old two-storey Spanish barracks building built in 1877 as the headquarters of the guardia civil against bandits! It now serves as the headquarters of the Special Action Force of the country’s national police! It’s here that teams will find their next clue!  
Eda: Alright let’s go Lilith let’s go! (Quickly hails a cab)  
Eda (conf.): Alright we’re still leading the pack despite having a bit of problems. But we still wanna be first so we aren’t gonna waste any time!  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 1st place  
(Back at the Pukpok Palayok task King finally breaks the clay pot after multiple failed swings)  
King: Heeyah! (Hits the clay pot and breaks it dropping the clue inside)  
Tibbles: Finally!   
King and Tibbles: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Pila Municipal Centre in Pila, Laguna via bus’!  
Tibbles: Hurry let’s go!  
(King and Tibbles enter the bus just before their doors close)  
Tibbles: I can’t believe it we’re still in last place!  
King (conf.): We came in this leg ready to pass the competition but we still ended up last! I was trying my best okay give me a break!  
Tibbles (conf.): It’s your fault I tried to lead you to the pot but you couldn’t seem to hit it!   
King (conf.): You could’ve did it better! We’re gonna go home if things stay like this!  
King and Tibbles- Currently in last place  
(Back at the Roadblock Hickory is almost at the finish line with his carabao)  
Hickory: (Leads the carabao to the finish) A little more and……………… HOOOOOO!!!!!!  
(The carabao then stops right at the finish line. Hickory then gives a kiss to the carabao and takes the clue from the handler before reuniting with Elm)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Cuartel de Santo Domingo’…………….  
Elm: Let’s go dear! By the way you reek!  
Hickory: I know but that’s not gonna stop me! (Surprise hugs Elm)  
Elm: (Laughs as he tries to release from Hickory’s hug) We’ll save the hugs for later let’s go to the next location! (Sings in a cheerful tone)  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 2nd place  
(Meanwhile Amity is struggling to move her carabao)  
Amity: Heyyyyyyy! Heyyyyyyyyy! (Tries to convince the carabao to move but it’s still standing at the same spot looking around)  
Luz: (Trying to encourage Amity) It’s probably just tired don’t shout at it! Besides the other teams are only halfway.  
Amity (conf.): I’m lucky to have Luz as my race partner. I couldn’t have done it without her.  
Luz (conf.): Just say that I have a sixth sense in understanding animal emotions!  
Amity (conf.): Okay I’m starting to think maybe you should’ve done it instead.  
Luz (conf.): Nah I knew you could do better! You’re top student for a reason!  
(Amity then successfully leads the carabao to the finish line. The handler passes Amity the clue)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Cuartel de Santo Domingo’…………….  
Luz: Let’s go! Good luck everyone remember talk nicely and don’t rush!   
Luz and Amity- Currently in 3rd place  
(As the teams are still at the Roadblock Edric and Emira, Viney and Jerbo and Hieronymus and Perry have arrived at the Roadblock)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Who has the animal instinct’?  
Emira: You do it!  
Edric: Okay fine!  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Who has the animal instinct’?  
Viney: 100% me!  
Viney (conf.): Okay so that thing is a beast and I’m in Beast Keeping so this Roadblock it was MADE for me! I love beasts and animals so this is my forte!  
Jerbo (conf.): Can’t argue with that. She has her way with them.  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Who has the animal instinct’?  
Hieronymus: I think I’ll do it!  
Perry: Alright Bump go for it! (Massages Hieronymus’s back)  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith have arrived at Cuartel de Santo Domingo)  
Lilith: (Looks around) I see the clue box it’s there! (Points at it)  
(Eda and Lilith run to the clue box and rip open one of the clue cards)  
Eda: (Reads clue) Ooooohhh it’s a Detour!  
Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Longganisa Kalesa’ or ‘Carabao Karaoke’???  
Hadri: For this Detour teams will have to choose between Longganisa Kalesa or Carabao Karaoke! In Longganisa Kalesa teams will have to take Longganisa which is a traditional Filipino pork sausage and make 15 sausage links whilst riding a kalesa cart. Once they make 15 successful links only will they receive their next clue! In Carabao Karaoke teams will ride a carabao cart whilst they memorise the lyrics to a Filipino nursery rhyme! After the ride they will have to perform the song in public to the satisfaction of the judge to receive their next clue!  
Eda: I am NOT singing in front of anybody!  
Lilith: Longganisa it is then!  
(Eda and Lilith then run to the Longganisa Kalesa detour location)  
Lilith: (Goes to a Longganisa stall) I believe this is the one.  
(Eda and Lilith observe the stall vendors doing the Longganisa. One vendor is stuffing the meat inside a grinding tube whilst the other is sewing the sausage plastic to form the links)  
Lilith (conf.): So it seemed like it was not particularly easy. Apparently steady hands are needed for this task and the sausages had to be linked properly. Couldn’t be too tight or too loose.  
Eda (conf.): That sounds so wrong in a different context Lilith!  
Eda: So you know what to do? I think I’m good.  
Lilith: Yeah I think so! Let’s go!  
(Eda and Lilith get on the Kalesa and start their task of preparing the Longganisa)  
(Back at the Roadblock Viney, Edric and Hieronymus are guiding their carabaos)  
Viney: Heyyyyyy!!! (Steers the carabao right as planned)  
Viney (conf.): Leading the carabao it wasn’t too hard as I expected. It listened to all of my instructions and it even said ‘Thank you’! Beast Keeping classes were already paying off!  
Jerbo (conf.): And we were already passing by the other teams.   
(Meanwhile Edric is struggling with leading the carabao)  
Edric: HO HO HOOOOO!!!!!!! (Tries to stop the carabao but it doesn’t listen)  
(Edric then falls into the mud and unwillingly releases the rope causing the carabao to wander off)  
Edric: Help…………… (Waves to the handler for help)  
Edric (conf.): I tried to ask it to stop but it just kept on walking! And man it was huge so how did you expect me to hold on to it?!  
Emira (conf.): And you’re the one who wants to own a pet. You can’t even handle one properly.  
Edric (comf.): Hey I’m not in Beast Keeping!  
(Meanwhile Hieronymus is handling the carabao pretty decently)  
Hieronymus: Heyyyyy!!!!! (Commands the carabao to move)  
Hieronymus (conf.): I have to admit the beast was rather stubborn and a little hard to control but I got the hang of it. Maybe after retirement I should open a beast farm and take care of them!  
(Meanwhile Willow has led the carabao to the finish line)  
Willow: Good job boy! (Pats the carabao)  
(The handler hands Willow the clue)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Cuartel de Santo Domingo’…………….  
Gus: Let’s make a move! (Quickly runs off)  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 4th place  
(Back on the carabao course Viney is already close to the finish line)  
Viney: You’re almost there buddy Heyyyyy!!!  
(The carabao then crosses the finish line. Viney hugs the carabao as the handler passes her the next clue)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Cuartel de Santo Domingo’…………….  
Viney (conf.): Alright we caught up with the competition! We were probably somewhere in the middle but we wanted to go one step further. Wooo!!!  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 5th place  
(Back at the Detour Eda and Lilith are doing up the Longganisa’s. Lilith is stuffing the meat in the grinder while Eda is sewing up the sausage links)  
Eda: Grrrr this is not easy!  
Eda (conf.): Like yeah I know how to sew but man this is hard! You need to be precise in linking these sausages.  
Eda: Owwww! (Accidentally pokes herself with the needle)  
Lilith: Hey Edalyn you okay?  
Eda: Yeah but this cart is just so bumpy and these sausages man they’re hard to link.  
Lilith: Remember we have that Express Pass if this is too hard for you.  
Eda: It’s too early to use it! Besides it’s all about the size and the tightness of these sausages so I just need to be careful. What you think I can’t be careful?  
Lilith: Well when it comes to the size and tightness of sausages I know you’re extra careful……… (Smiles cheekily)  
Eda: Okay I get it stop! (Laughs)  
(Meanwhile Elm and Hickory and Luz and Amity have arrived at the clue box)  
Elm: Oooh a Detour! (Reads clue)  
Hickory: I say we do Longganisa…………….  
Elm: Alright then Longganisa it is!  
Elm (conf.): I’m not a fan of red meat but it was the better Detour in my opinion.   
Hickory (conf.): We do like to cook and it was food-based so we felt ‘why not’? Our strategy is to pick what we know we’re good at so it will be better for us in the long run.  
Amity: Detour! (Reads clue) But which one?  
Luz: I say we go karaoke! Please……………………….  
Amity: Alright Luz let’s do Carabao karaoke!  
Luz (conf.): Cmon I love to sing so I couldn’t say no to karaoke!   
Amity (conf.): Well we’re gonna embarrass ourselves in front of a lot of humans but it’s gonna be worth it. Well mainly because………… I’m also singing with her!  
(Meanwhile King and Tibbles have just arrived at Pila Municipal Centre)  
King and Tibbles: (Reads clue) ‘Who has the animal instinct’?  
King: Me!   
King (conf.): Getting to lead a beast called a carabao that is my dream! To lead a feeble-minded beast like that is what I yearn for!  
(King then tries to command the carabao to move)  
King: Hey Hey Heyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!  
(However the carabao doesn’t move upon King’s command)  
King (conf.): That stubborn animal didn’t want to move under my command! What was wrong with it?! I’m the King of Demons and it didn’t listen to me do you know how disrespectful that is!  
King: Hey Hey Heyyyyyyy!!!!!! (Tugs on the rope but to no avail) Why won’t you listen!!!!!  
(Meawnhile Alador has finally led his carabao to the finish line)  
Alador: Finally!   
(The handler then passes Alador the next clue)  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Cuartel de Santo Domingo’…………….  
Odalia: Took you long enough now hurry! (Runs off)  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 6th place  
(Meanwhile Hieronymus is finishing soon as well)  
Hieronymus: Almost there……………. And HOOOOOO!!!!!  
(The carabao stops right at the finish line. Hieronymus smiles and pats the carabao as the handler passes him the clue card)  
Hieronymus: Thank you! (Pats the carabao and politely nods at the handler)  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Cuartel de Santo Domingo’…………….  
Hieronymus: We’re still in this Perry let’s move!  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in 7th place  
(Boscha notices that Principal Bump and Perry are leaving and get frustrated)  
Boscha: Skara hurry up the other teams are passing us!  
(Emira notices Edric struggling but realises she can’t do anything but watch)  
Emira: Edric we’re falling behind! Quickly!  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus and Viney and Jerbo are already at Cuartel de Santo Domingo)  
Willow: It’s a Detour! (Reads clue) Which one do you wanna do Gus?  
Gus: I say we do Carabao Karaoke! I wanna perform for the humans!  
Willow: (Chuckles) Alright then let’s do that then………….  
Jerbo: (As he’s reading the clue) So which one?  
Viney: I say we do Longganisa. We don’t sing and I feel like I have the good hands to do the sausages!  
Jerbo: Alright Longganisa it is!  
(Elm and Hickory are already on the Kalesa. Hickory is stuffing the meat in the grinder whilst Elm is sewing up the sausage links)  
Elm: (Talks to the horse rider) Slow down! (Sews the sausage links) Okay now I’ll just link this in…………  
Elm (conf.): Guess my skills of being a nurse does comes into play. Years of learning how to sew cuts and sewing dresses for Willow has paid off at the Detour. I would say attention to detail is important and I for one would say it’s one of my strengths.   
Hickory: I know slow and steady wins the race dear but this horse ride is halfway through so just pick up the pace yeah………… (Smiles at Elm encouragingly)  
(At the Carabao Karaoke Detour Luz and Amity notice the carabaos and the cart behind them)  
Luz: (Pats a carabao) Nice to see you again! (Pats on of the carabao’s) Guess we’ll have to ride on these carts!  
(Luz and Amity then get on the cart and the handler leads the carabao to start moving. The cart then plays the nursery rhyme ‘Tatlong Bibe’ on the radio attached to it)  
Luz and Amity: (Trying to sing along to the lyrics) ‘Maye tatlong bibe ako nakita’………….  
Amity (conf.): So firstly I was riding at the back of a carabao, again and secondly, we were singing a song in a language neither of us know! I was already really nervous!  
Luz (conf.): But I calmed her down and carried on. Okay the beat was catchy but I didn’t understand a SINGLE word they were saying so I did the strategy that I know best when it comes to this, just follow along the beat and go along with it! I did that when singing Gangnam Style!  
Amity (conf.): What is Gangnam Style? (Confused look)  
(Back at the Roadblock Skara finally leads the carabao to the finish line)  
Skara: Yayyyy I finally did it thank you so much! (Hugs the carabao)  
(The handler then passes Skara their clue card)  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Cuartel de Santo Domingo’…………….  
Boscha: We’re already behind let’s move! By the way don’t stand so close to me I can still smell whatever that animal’s name is from here!  
Skara: Hey his name was Johnny and he’s a nice carabao!  
Boscha and Skara- Currently in 8th place  
(Edric finally leads his carabao to the finish line)  
Edric: Yeahhhhhh!!!!! (Takes some candy from his pocket and gives it to the carabao)  
(The handler signals Edric to not feed him and passes Edric his clue card)  
Emira: You did it Edric! But we’re falling behind hurry!  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Cuartel de Santo Domingo’…………….  
Emira: Let’s go! (Notices King and Tibbles are still there) Good luck guys!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 9th place  
(Meanwhile King is still struggling to steer his carabao)  
King: (Lands face first onto the mud) Oh cmon!!!!!! Why won’t you listen!  
(Tibbles shakes his head and covers his face in disappointment)  
Tibbles (conf.): And yet again we’re left behind. We’re gonna lose!  
(Back at the Detour Eda and Lilith have arrived back at the starting point. They quickly get off the Kalesa and show their work to the judges)  
Eda: Here you go sorry we tried!  
(The judge then examines the links. She cuts off the links which are not satisfactory and keeps the ones which are)  
Lilith (conf.): When we saw the lady cutting the links we were going like ‘C’mon please stop we wanna get moving……………..  
(The judge only accepts 10 links)  
Eda: So we need to do five more?  
Judge: Yes……….. (Nods her head)  
(Lilith and Eda both sigh as they get on the cart again for their second round)  
(Elm and Hickory are shown returning back to the stand. The judge observes the links as they’re watching anxiously)  
Elm (conf.): I’m now realising that we should’ve done it a little faster! Because when the lady was checking I realised I did too little!  
(The judge only accepts 12 links)  
Hickory: 3 more I know you can do it dear let’s go! (Gets back on the Kalesa for another round)  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity have reached the end of their ride and are at an open area where a group of bystanders are watching them. The judge passes them their microphones)  
Judge: Alright ladies and gentlemen it’s Luz and Amity hear to sing a song!  
Amity (conf.): It’s official. This is the day I lost all my dignity!  
Luz (conf.): But there was no turning back so we had to do one thing and only one thing, SING!  
(The music then starts playing. Luz starts flapping her arms around like a duck whilst Amity smiles nervously)  
Luz and Amity: (Singing) May tatlong Bibe akong Nakita Mataba, mapayat mga bibe Ngunit ang may pakpak Sa likod na iisa Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak. Kwak kwak kwak, kwak kwak kwak, Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak! (Smiles awkwardly)  
Judge: No not good! Need more energy!  
Luz (conf.): Anddddddd we failed. We had to do it all over again!  
Amity (conf.): I don’t know what was worse, the embarrassment of us having to sing or everyone there watching us!   
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are learning the same song on one of the carts)  
Willow and Gus: (Following along to the lyrics) Maye tatelong Bibe ako Nakeeta……….  
Gus (conf.): Cool song but I didn’t understand the language!!!  
Willow (conf.): I was as lost as you Gus but I was just singing along………….. what it had a nice beat happy and cheerful!  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo are doing their Longganisa’s. Jerbo is stuffing the meat whilst Viney is sewing the sausage links)  
Viney: Healing classes don’t fail me now!  
Viney (conf.): Yet another specialty of mine saves the day! Having to learn how to be precise with medical tools really paid off for this task.  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia as well as Hieronymus and Perry have arrived at Cuartel de Santo Domingo)  
Alador: (Reads clue) Detour……………  
Odalia: Ughhhhh no way I’m singing! I guess we’ll do whatever this Longgynissy thing is.  
Alador: Alright then………….  
Perry: (Reads clue) Detour! Longganisa or Karaoke?  
Hieronymus: I say we do the Longganisa one.  
(Meanwhile back at the Roadblock King has finally managed to steer the carabao to the finish line)  
King: Haha I did it! Take that you overgrown buffalo!  
(The buffalo then grunts as the handler passes King the clue card)  
King and Tibbles: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Cuartel de Santo Domingo’…………….  
Tibbles: No time to lose let’s move!  
King and Tibbles- Currently in last place  
(Back at the Detour Eda and Lilith have finished their second trip. The judge examines the sausage links properly)  
Eda: (conf.): She was taking her own sweet time I was like c’mon…………………  
(The judge then gives them a thumbs up sign and passes them their clue card)  
Eda and Lilith: Yeahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Hugs each other) (Rips open the envelope to read the clue) ‘Head to Santa Rosa Arch where it will be the next Pit Stop for the race’!  
Hadri: Santa Rosa Arch is a primary landmark of Santa Rosa serving as a gateway to the city where it will be the next Pit Stop for this leg of the race! The last team to arrive here WILL be eliminated!  
Eda: What are we waiting for let’s go! (Gets into the cab)  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 1st place  
(Scene then moves to Santa Rosa Arch where Hadri and the local representative are waiting)  
(Eda and Lilith then run towards them and jump on the mat)  
Eda: Alright we made it! How did we do?  
Local representative: Mabuhay welcome to The Philippines!  
Eda and Lilith: Thank you!  
Hadri: Eda and Lilith……….. in this leg of the race you are Team Number 1! Congratulations!  
(Eda and Lilith scream with joy and hug each other)  
Lilith: Again?! Are you serious?!!!  
Hadri: Yup and for getting 1st in this leg you win a trip for two for a stay at Cebu Parklane International Hotel in Cebu, Philippines!  
Eda: Yeahhhh!!!  
Lilith (conf.): It was an amazing feeling getting first place two legs in a row! That just goes to show how well we work together as a team!  
Eda (conf.): All of that without using the Express Pass! We’re gonna keep this up all the way baby!  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are singing. Gus dances around awkwardly while doing so)  
Willow and Gus: (Singing) May tatlong Bibe akong Nakita Mataba, mapayat mga bibe Ngunit ang may pakpak Sa likod na iisa Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak. Kwak kwak kwak, kwak kwak kwak, Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak! (Gus then poses)  
Judge: No not good! Need to focus on your singing not dancing!  
Willow and Gus: Awwww man!!!  
Gus (conf.): Hey I was doing my best! And I was doing those sick dance moves pretty well but that didn’t count. So much for presentation!  
(Back at the Lomgganisa Detour the judge is checking Viney and Jerbo’s sausage links)  
Judge: Only 11. You need 4 more!  
Viney and Jerbo: Noooooo!!!!!  
Viney (conf.): Wow they really set the bar up high! I swear I did them well but for some reason they didn’t want to accept it. One more round it is!  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia and Hieronymus and Perry on the Kalesa doing up the sausage links)  
(Alador is stuffing the meat in the grinder while Odalia is sewing up the sausage links)  
Odalia: Ughhhhh I like to crochet but this is disgusting! (As she’s sewing the sausages)  
Odalia (conf.): Ughhhh I can’t believe that I was sewing meat! This is so uncouth!  
(Meanwhile Perry is stuffing meat in the grinder while Hieronymus is sewing up the links)  
Hieronymus: Sewing my favourite therapeutic activity!  
Perry: Don’t rush Bump and be careful!  
(Meanwhile Boscha and Skara, Edric and Emira and King and Tibbles have arrived at Cuartel de Santo Domingo)  
Skara: (Reads clue) A Detour! Long-ga-nisa or karaoke!  
Boscha: Longganisa please I’m not gonna embarrass myself in front of humans!  
Skara: Okay that one it is!  
Edric: (Reads clue) Detour!  
Emira: (Reads clue) I say we do karaoke!   
Edric: Alright let’s siiiiiiiiiiing!  
King: (Reads clue) Alright it’s a Detour! What do we pick?  
Tibbles: Karaoke I guess?  
King: Alright people of the Philippines hear me sing!!! Let’s go!  
(Back at the karaoke Detour Luz and Amity are at their second attempt)  
Luz and Amity: (Singing) May tatlong Bibe akong Nakita Mataba, mapayat mga bibe Ngunit ang may pakpak Sa likod na iisa Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak. Kwak kwak kwak, kwak kwak kwak, Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak!  
Judge: Good job! (Passes to Luz and Amity their next clue)  
Luz and Amity: Yeahhhhh!!!!!   
(Luz and Amity then read their clue)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the pit stop’!  
Luz: Alright we’re gonna finish this leg!  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 2nd place  
(Back at the Longannisa Detour Elm and Hickory have finished their second round. The judge gives them a thumbs up sign and passes them their clue card)  
Elm and Hickory: Yeahhhhhh!! (Rips open the clue envelope)  
Elm: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the pit stop’!  
Hickory: Alright let’s go!  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 3rd place  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia as well as Hieronymus and Perry are getting their Longganisa’s examined by the judge)  
Judge: (To Alador and Odalia) 10 links good need 5 more!  
Odalia: (Grumbles) Ughhhh not again!!!  
Judge: (To Hieronymus and Perry) 9 good! Need 6 more!  
Perry: Guess we’ll have to go one more round………….  
(Meanwhile at the Pit Stop Luz and Amity have arrived)  
Hadri: Luz and Amity, you are Team Number 2!  
Amity: We’re in second place? No way!!!!!!  
(Luz and Amity then hug each other and gleefully scream in excitement)  
Luz (conf.): Never expected to get second place! But knowing we did well it’s gonna drive us further as a team to the end! Number 2 baby!!!!!! (High-fives Amity)  
(Elm and Hickory then arrive at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Elm and Hickory, you’re Team Number 3!  
Elm and Hickory: Yeahhhhh!!!!! (Hugs each other)  
(Back at the Longganisa Detour Boscha is stuffing the meat in the grinder while Skara is sewing up the sausage links)  
Boscha: I can’t believe I’m doing this!  
Skara: Me neither.   
Skara (conf.): I like to sew but I never thought that I would be sewing sausages of all things. I would love to eat some after we’re done!  
Boscha (conf.): Not for me! I’m not gonna be eating meat for a while after this!  
(At the karaoke Detour Edric and Emira attempt to sing. They both dance to the beat)  
Edric and Emira: (Singing) May tatlong Bibe akong Nakita Mataba, mapayat mga bibe Ngunit ang may pakpak Sa likod na iisa Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak. Kwak kwak kwak, kwak kwak kwak, Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak! (Does the ‘jazz hands’ pose at the end)  
Judge: No not good! Not in tune!  
Edric (conf.): What did he mean by not in tune?! We were totally nailing it!  
Emira (conf.): I think he just wanted to hear us sing more!  
(King and Tibbles then have a go at singing. King shimmies whilst Tibbles looks uninterested)  
King and Tibbles: (Singing) May tatlong Bibe akong Nakita Mataba, mapayat mga bibe Ngunit ang may pakpak Sa likod na iisa Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak. Kwak kwak kwak, kwak kwak kwak, Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak!  
Judge: No not good! You need to sing together harmonise!  
King (conf.): Oh cmon he was not harmonising with me I was singing it out!  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus have another go at singing it)  
Willow and Gus: (Singing) May tatlong Bibe akong Nakita Mataba, mapayat mga bibe Ngunit ang may pakpak Sa likod na iisa Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak. Kwak kwak kwak, kwak kwak kwak, Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak! (Poses awkwardly)  
Judge: Good job! (Passes clue)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the pit stop’……………..  
Gus: Alright let’s go hurry! (Runs off)  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 4th place  
(Meanwhile back at the Longganisa Detour the judge is checking Viney and Jerbo’s sausage links. The judge gives them a thumbs up and passes them their clue card)  
Viney and Jerbo: Yeahhhhhh!!!!  
Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Viney: Finally! Let’s get going!  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 5th place  
(Meanwhile the judge is checking on Boscha and Skara’s sausage links)  
Judge: Only 6 good! Need 9 more!  
Skara: What?!  
Skara (conf.): I swear I sewed them on properly! But we’ll have to do it again and I’ll have to do it better.  
(The Longganisa judge is then shown checking on Alador and Odalia’s sausage links. The judge gives a thumbs up and passes them their clue)  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’……………..  
Odalia: Finally after such a long day! Let’s move Alador!  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 6th place  
(The Longganisa judge is then shown checking on Hieronymus and Perry’s sausage links. The judge gives a thumbs up and passes them their clue)  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Perry: Let’s go!  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in 7th place  
(Back at the Pit Stop Willow and Gus have arrived and they jump onto the mat)  
Hadri: Willow and Gus, you’re Team Number 4!  
Willow and Gus: Yeah wohoo! (Hugs each other)  
Hadri: So how do you guys feel?  
Willow: Amazing! We improved!  
(Viney and Jerbo then arrive at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Viney and Jerbo, you’re Team Number 5!  
Viney and Jerbo: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Celebrates victoriously)  
Viney (conf.): We went from second last to fifth it was such a miracle! I knew we could do it!  
(Alador and Odalia then arrive at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Alador and Odalia, you’re Team Number 6!  
Alador: We’re still in the race that’s good to hear.  
Odalia (conf.): I was rather disappointed that we dropped further down but we are still in the race. We’ll do better next time. I’m not resting until we get FIRST!  
(Hieronymus and Perry then arrive at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Hieronymus and Perry, you’re Team Number 7!  
Perry: Alright we’re still in this! Let’s carry on! (Hugs Hieronymus)  
(Meanwhile back at the Longganisa Detour the judge is checking Boscha and Skara’s sausage links)  
Boscha and Skara: Cmon cmon…………….. (Rubs their hands rather nervously)  
(The judge then gives them a thumbs up sign and passes them their clue)  
Boscha and Skara: Yeahhhhhh!!!!!!!   
Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Boscha: What are we waiting for let’s go!  
Boscha and Skara- Currently in 8th place  
(Back at the karaoke Detour Edric and Emira are trying yet again)  
Edric and Emira: (Singing) May tatlong Bibe akong Nakita Mataba, mapayat mga bibe Ngunit ang may pakpak Sa likod na iisa Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak. Kwak kwak kwak, kwak kwak kwak, Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak! (Poses dramatically)  
Judge: Good job! (Passes clue)  
Edric and Emira: Yeahhhhh!!!!  
Edric (conf.): Told ya they can’t resist us! (Points at his face)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Emira: Yayyyyyyyy!!!!!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 9th place  
(Meanwhile King and Tibbles are having their second go at the singing)  
King and Tibbles: (Singing) Kwak kwak kwak, kwak kwak kwak, Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak!  
Judge: No not good! More energy!  
King and Tibbles: Nooooo not again!!!!  
(Back at the Pit Stop Boscha and Skara arrive at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Boscha and Skara, you’re Team Number 8!  
Boscha: What?!  
(Skara heaves a sigh of relief)  
Boscha (conf.): Alright we were EIGHTH out of ten teams that’s low on the list! Cmon man we can’t be like this we need to buck up!  
Skara (conf.): We’re still in the race Boscha that’s what matters. But we’re gonna try to get a better placing next leg!  
(Edric and Emira then arrive at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Edric and Emira, you’re Team Number 9!  
Emira: Wait, we aren’t last?!  
Edric: Yeahhhhhhhh we’re still in the race!!!!!!! (Runs around and flails his arms)  
Emira (conf.): It was such a huge hit going from second place to second last but what’s important is that we’re still in it.   
Edric (conf.): We’ll get em next time!  
(Back at the karaoke Detour King and Tibbles are singing for the fouth time)  
King and Tibbles: (Singing) Kwak kwak kwak, kwak kwak kwak, Siya ang lider na nagsabi ng Kwak, kwak!  
Judge: Good job! (Passes clue)  
(King and Tibbles immediately snatch the clue and read it)  
King and Tibbles: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Tibbles: Let’s go we may not be in last place if we hurry!  
King and Tibbles- Currently in last place  
(King and Tibbles then arrive at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: King and Tibbles, you’re the last team to arrive!  
King and Tibbles: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Covers their face in disappointment)  
Hadri: And I’m sorry to tell you that you both have been ELIMINATED from the race!  
King: Noooooo we didn’t want this to happen! We had so much more to prove!  
Hadri: So I know it’s hard if you’re the first team eliminated. But what did you learn from this race?  
Tibbles: That if we work together even if we’re worst of enemies we can still do many things.   
Hadri: That’s good to know. Sorry to see you go.  
King (conf.): Well I’m disappointed that our goals for the human realm conquest were cut short. I had fun!  
Tibbles (conf.): Well we still didn’t win the million snails if that helps. But we tried.  
Hadri: Next time on The Amazing Race! Teams travel to South Korea! The competition heats up in a Roadblock like no other and can the teams pick up the momentum to save themselves from elimination?! Find out next time on The Amazing Race!


End file.
